


Piano Teacher

by many_fandoms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Oral Sex, if thats even a tag, sex on top of a piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_fandoms/pseuds/many_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a good girl, you go to school, get good grades, etc. But you also take piano lessons and you just want to have your way with piano teacher, Mr. Tomlinson. And hopefully today is your day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first imagine that I wrote a long time ago. And I'm not exactly proud of it because its all over the place...but if you want to read it...enjoy!

I'm the good girl. I go to school everyday get good grades. Listens to my mom and dad all the time. Believe me all that's a drag. But the things I love were my piano lessons. My piano teacher Mr. Tomlinson, was more then attractive. Every single Wednesday when my mom and dad were at work I would get my weekly lessons from the wonderful Mr. Tomlinson.  
As I drove home from school, I was more than excited for my piano lessons. Already my Victoria Secret gear underneath, I was determined to get what I want from Mr. Tomlinson today. I drove up into the drive way and hurried into the house. I went upstairs and set my things down in my room and found a note in my vanity. "(Y/N) me and dad got sent on business trips won't be back for three days. Left you some money to get food. Love you, Mom." I looked at the note and smiled. I looked at the time, 3:45. 15 more minutes till Mr. Tomlinson gets here. I changed into a tank top and shorts, and put my hair up into a ponytail. I grabbed my iPod and walked downstairs. I got to the couch and sat down and pressed shuffle on my iPod and sat at the piano, waiting.  
It was 4:05 when I heard the doorbell ring. I smiled as ran to the door. "Hello Mr. Tomlinson." I said as I opened the door and he was looking at the phone. "Uhh hi Ms. (Y/N) how-" he stopped talking when he looked up from his phone and saw me. "H-how are you today?" He asked. "Oh just fine. Umm you can come in." I said as his jaw was dropped. "Oh uhh yeah." He said as he came in and walked towards the piano.

Louis POV~~ I sat at the piano with (y/n). She looked sooo- so, so, hot, sexy, whatever you want to put it. I felt my little friend rising up as she sat down and exposed a bit of clevege. I bit my lip and adjusted myself. "Well Ms. (y/n) we will start with our warm-ups like always. ~  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She playing the right notes but every once and awhile she would hit a bad note. "Ms. (y/n) are feeling ok?" I asked. She looked at me with a frown her face, "Actually no, Mr. Tomlinson. I have final exams coming up soon. And I can't really concentrate on anything." She said as she placed her hand on my bulge. My breathe hitched and she smiled at me. "Well how about me do this." I said as I knew what we both wanted.  
I attached my lips to her nipple and started nipping and sucking her nipple. She played a bad note as she moaned. "Shorts. Off. Now." I said as I let go of her nipple. She stood up and slid off her shorts. "Alright. Play." I said as she started playing and and I reattached to her nipple and inserted my fingers into her matching black lace panties. I started rubbing her cilt and sucking her nipple at the same time. "Uhh Mr. Tomlinson." She moaned as she played another bad note. "Play again. I got this one." I said as she started playing and I unbuckled her bra. I started messaging her other breast and took my fingers out of her panties and wiped her wetness on her nipples. I put my lips on her nipple once again and sucked the wetness off of her breast.  
"Dun dun dun dun DUN." Went a sour note. "Ughh what I've been waiting for." I groaned as I got up and kissed her. I picked her up and laid her on the piano. I started kissing down on her stomach. I got to her panties and slid them off her. "Open'em" I demanded. She opened her legs and I attacked her sex. "Uhhh fuck Mr. Tomlinson!" She moaned as I licked and sucked at her her cilt. I took to of my fingers and inserted them inside of her. She was a moaning mess as I took my fingers in and put of her. "M-Mr. Tomlinson I-I-I'm about to cum." She said as I came took my fingers out of her and put my tongue back into my mouth. "Ugh what the hell Mr. Tomlinson?" She complained. "Call me Louis." I said as I took off my shirt and pants. I slid down my CK's and moaned and it sprung free. I lined up with her sex. "Don't worry, I'm on the pill." She said as I climbed onto the piano.  
I slammed into her repeatedly. "Uh fuck Mr. Tomlinson." She moaned. "Ohh Ms. (y/n) you. Are. A. Very. Naughty. Naughty girl." I said with each thrust. "Wanting to fuck your piano teacher." I said as she moaned at the words. "Faster Louis!" She screamed. I picked up my pace and she was like putty in my hands. "Oh fucking hell (y/n)!" I screamed. "Mr. Tomlinson I-Im going to cum." She moaned. "Alright. Go ahead." I said as I was about to cum too. "Oh fuck." She moaned as she threw her head back. I made one last thrust and I came right after her. "God danm (y/n)" I groaned as I pulled out of her slowly.  
I laid next to her on the piano. "When will your parents be back?" I panted "In 3 days. Why?" She asked. "Because I plan on make you sore before they come home."


End file.
